Jesus Christ
Jesus of Nazareth (c. 5 BC/BCE – c. 30 AD/CE), also known as Jesus Christ or simply Jesus, is the central figure of Christianity. Christians view him as the Messiah foretold in the Old Testament and as the Son of God, who provided salvation and reconciliation with God to humankind by dying for their sins, then raising himself from the dead. In the early episodes, adult Jesus was voiced by Seth MacFarlane. In more recent episodes, Alec Sulkin has taken over the role. A standing gag is that Jesus drives a Cadillac Escalade. In "North by North Quahog", he is seen in the car in an action trailer for Mel Gibson's The Passion of the Christ 2: Crucify This and is portrayed by Jim Caviezel opposite Chris Tucker. In "Blind Ambition", God is seen hitting on a woman in The Drunken Clam. After lighting her cigarette with a lightning bolt, God accidentally sets the bar on fire by pointing at the woman, causing lightning to strike her, upon which she explodes from the immense heat causing a fire to erupt. As God screams his name, he comes in and God tells him to get the Escalade so they can escape. In "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", Jesus also has the power to turn water into funk. Stu Griffin in Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story segment "Stu & Stewie's Excellent Adventure", explains time travel vacations to his younger self by relating his previous vacation to biblical times, when he went back to see Jesus Christ. He observes that his abilities may have been exaggerated a bit. Jesus is then shown performing Art Metrano's "tricks" while humming "Fine and Dandy". In "Deep Throats", in response to Lois Griffin's question "What if Jesus had given up?", he is seen in a shabby domestic setting, lazing in a chair, kids running amok around him, and he calls out to their mother as to why the ironing board is still out. According to "Boys Do Cry", Stewie admires Jesus, and imagines what it would be like to meet him. He enters a room in Jesus' house to find him standing in a tub, naked washing himself. Seeing Stewie watching him, he carries on. In "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", Mayor Lois Griffin claims that Adolf Hitler is plotting with The Legion of Doom to assassinate Jesus, this way she can get taxpayer money for the sake of Lake Quahog. In "No Meals on Wheels", Peter believes he is Jesus when he first discovers static shock. In "Petergeist", according to Stewie, Jesus is actually Chinese and his last name is Hong. Stewie also explains that Jesus has no idea where the surname Christ came from. According to the National Gun Association's pro-guns film in "And the Wiener is...", Jesus and Moses used guns to defeat the Romans. During his second coming, shown in "Stewie Loves Lois", Jesus's stature is found to be short since science has proven that people were shorter in biblical times. Peter Griffin somehow confuses Jesus with the Incredible Hulk during Jonathan Weed's funeral in in "Mr. Saturday Knight". Jesus gets involved with Quantum Leap during "The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz", being threatened with a shotgun after kissing a farmer's wife. In "I Dream of Jesus", it is revealed he worked at Dead Format Records before Peter Griffin recognized him. The two became friends. Soon after a public display of his powers, Jesus became an instant celebrity, appearing at Paris Hilton's party, on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, at the MTV Video Music Awards and in many magazines. When the celebrity status becomes too much for him after a drug overdose, he is incarcerated, and then decides to go back into hiding. In "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air", Pontius Pilate and Judas Iscariot find kindred spirits in one another, and prance off to conspire a way to kill Jesus. Peter thanks Jesus when Carter Pewterschmidt admits he had a good time with Peter in "Screwed the Pooch". Jesus starts to explain that it wasn't actually him who had helped, when Vishnu interrupts to say that it doesn't matter as he's used to it. Jesus has a friend named Trevor, who said "Hello" to him during The Bachelorette, as seen in "Brian the Bachelor". Jesus is seen on the sofa eating crisps and watching the show, when the phone immediately rings, and he says he was watching it happen. He also makes use of his powers to assist his golf game, as seen in Holy Crap. Although he is "Employee of the Week" at Happy-Go-Lucky Toys, he is on the golf course going for his fourth Birdie. He makes his swing, and the ball lands extremely close to the hole, on the verge of going in. Using his power, he gets the ball to go in. In The Courtship of Stewie's Father, he and Joseph have an argument so he calls God and asks if he can live with him. God, in bed with a young woman, his girlfriend named Janet, claims it is not a good time for him to come. Jesus is voiced by Seth Green here. On Family Goy, Jesus repays the Griffins a visit to straighten their identities, and mentions how he himself is a Jew. He appears as "Black Jesus" in Jerome Is the New Black. This variation is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. A black Jesus on a crucifix appears and becomes a brief point of conversation in "The Splendid Source". In Go, Stewie, Go!, Jesus is on the side of the jocks in a dodgeball game against the meek. In April in Quahog, Jesus flipped off Mort Goldman and implied he would be going to Hell for not believing in his powers when the world was thought to be coming to an end. He is mentioned in "And Then There Were Fewer", when James Woods explains that he was now a born-again Christian. In "Friends of Peter G", the revealing of his birth causes three men to repeatedly stab each other to death. He is also seen as a figure on a crucifix when Peter has the AA group change the community center to resemble a church to fool Joe Swanson when they had all been drinking. Jesus doesn't look the way he does in the American Dad Universe. Category:Jewish characters Category:Major Characters Category:Religious Figures